


Aid

by panther



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane wants help. Thor is not sure. Neither understand where each planets comes from .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aid

At first, living with Jane is wonderful. It is the stuff of Thor's dream's. However, he becomes idle very quickly. There is no battle for him to seek, or rather none that he is asked to take part in. With Jane and Darcy he watches the way SHIELD crumbles and the fallout from it all but they never ask him to intervene and so he leaves the Midgardians to their own business. Jane's safety is the most important thing but they do not come for her so he settles into life with her in London. She informs him it is the capital city of a country within a country. Midgard confuses him so often. Asgard is one planet, one land, one place. Of course, there are districts to make it easier to govern but nowhere near as much tension or bloodshed within their own nation. 

Jane is obsessed with monitoring the realms but now that he is here Thor is not entirely sure what she is looking for at first. No one is coming to get him. His father has blessed his presence on Midgard and his relationship with Jane. Surely they would only come if they required his assistance? Yet, Asgard has not been the only visitors and though he assures her he has beaten away the threats she insists on continuing her research. He answers her questions as best as he can, pleased to be of use, until she starts talking about building a bridge. 

"Jane, building a bridge would truly show your brilliance but it could bring even greater dangers to your realm."

She looks unimpressed, angry even, "Isn't it too late for that? You said we appeared ready for a higher form of war. They can come to us yet we have no way to get to anywhere else, no way to ask for help! Heimdall cannot always be watching us. Last time you were almost too late."

True, though he loathes to admit it. A warrior caught unprepared. It is not acceptable. 

"Ok, my love, I will aid you in your quest, though I am no builder."

"Builder?"

"That is what we call those who develop the paths between worlds. I only know what my royal studies taught me but I will do my best to aid you, Jane."

She blows hair from her face, looks around, shuffles from foot to foot. "Here builders just make you know...buildings. But you know...differences." 

"Then you will accept my aid?"

She rolls her eyes, "Your aid is what I wanted all along! First though, make coffee."

Thor does not always understand Jane. Most of the time he understands no Midgardian. Lady Dracy and the Doctor are especially odd. This time he understands enough to go and make the coffee and go back and look over her diagrams. It seems easier and the Lady Dracy seems glad to be rid of the task, even if it is in the next room. They are different from Asgard's. They are only on paper and that makes it harder but he works hard. 

Jane never quite finds a way for the bridge but that is not her fault. From afar they hear of the fall of SHIELD and realise they are no longer safe. Thor insists they must leave but has no idea where to go. Darcy finds somewhere safe and together they flee and stay quiet. The hammer is hid under floorboards and even though it hurts Thor to his core he knows it is what is needed to protect Jane. 

Darcy's internet skills keep them up to date and Jane turns what Darcy calls normal household things into weapons to protect them. Thor, they insist, must blend in no matter the cost. That cost tends to mean him staying in the apartment but he does not mind. The tools are different but he cooks for his clan as if he were on Asgard. They all seem surprised and Thor wonders how he really appeared before. He cooked back then. 

It does not take him long to realise they think they know him from tales from their distant past. That makes him devour every book and article he can on his own legacy. Most of it is nonsense and other is right and he spends many nights explaining it to them all. By the time Steven gets in touch, Thor does not believe they know enough but they at least realise he is not indestructible . He can be hurt. Physically and emotionally. For a second he notices Jane realise. He is not something to be studied.   
He loves her and that should be enough. 

It is enough for him.

That fuels his battle cry.


End file.
